


Never Ending Curse

by Leowolf16



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leowolf16/pseuds/Leowolf16
Summary: My version of a Black Siren backstory





	Never Ending Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I haven't written for a while so hopefully this ain't crap.
> 
> But I've been dying to do an arrow story for either black Siren or Laurel so here one is
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow and probably have pretty bad spelling 
> 
> Enjoy

There was a time when Laurel's life wasn't filled with tragedy but that's a time she can't remember.

It all started when Dinah, her mother, was pregnant. She had given birth to Sara and a year later found out she was pregnant again. Laurel was so happy at the thought of getting another younger sibling, she already loved her sister and couldn't wait for another.

Yet life didn't agree.

Her mother had a miscarriage and that was the beginning of the end for Dinah and Quentin's relationship.

Laurel was 5 when her mother walked out taking her favourite child, Sara, with her. Quentin wasn't even surprised at this, if anything he was surprised it took this long for her to walk out.

It didn't take long before Quentin took comfort from a bottle. He always had a few too many drink when Dinah and him argued but now he went overboard. The only saving grace was that he was a high functioning alcoholic. He kept his job and took care of Laurel at the same time.

Laurel used to stay with her friends when she turned 8. She loved Oliver and Tommy so much that the trio were barely apart.

It was a shame that she didn't stay at Oliver's house for him but because of Quentin getting worse. Sometimes when he drank now, his intake slowly increasing as the years go on, he could become verbally abusive. It happened rarely but every time it did it felt like Laurel's heart was cracking and Quentin would start to drown in his own guilt.

Every time it happened Quentin always reacted the same. Crouching down to her level he would wrap his arms around her and whisper in her ear.

"I'm so sorry baby. I promise this will never happen again"

And for awhile he was right. Quentin would quit drinking for a few months before slowly falling back off the wagon.

Gradually Quentin was starting to get better instead of increasing the amount of alcohol he was decreasing it. The decision was made thanks to get a wake up call but not from who he expected. Seeing a mad 11 year Oliver and Tommy storm up to him one day was the last thing he expected.

Oliver puffed up his chest before speaking in his most confident voice.

"Stop being mean to Laurel. If she cries one more time you will regret it"

"This is the last time," Tommy started speaking up similar to Oliver "you fail her"

Quentin sighed before moving his current bottle away.

"Alright boys I understand. I promise I will never fail her again"

The 2 boys smiled at each other and walked away being pleased with the outcome while Quentin just put his head into his hands, struggling with the knowledge of how upset he makes his daughter.

For once everything was going perfect she had Tommy and Oliver by her side and Quentin quit drinking completely.

Almost 2 years later and it was still perfect until her 13th birthday. She knew Quentin had to work today which was why she was at the Queens house with Oliver and Tommy.

His shift was going over due to an emergency and said he would call when it's done.

When he called Quentin apologised and said he was going to pick up her favourite cake and be there in 20 minutes.

He never came.

Instead a police officer came by an hour later talking to Moria and Robert in private.

She already knew something bad had happened she just didn't expect Moria to take her to the study while Robert stayed with Oliver, Tommy and Thea. Laurel especially didn't expect being told her father was dead.

She was never sure if it was just an awful coincidence or irony that Quentin was killed by the drunk driver.

Moria barely finished her sentence before Laurel stayed to cry. Moria just pulled her onto her lap, cuddling her and rocking her back and forth.

"Shh it will be ok"

That's all she said over and over again knowing it was a lie. 

Laurel would never be fine with it, the pain was overbearing, but the comfort helped her broken heart so she could at least breathe without feeling as if she would die.

It didn't take long before Oliver and Tommy broke into the study hearing the news. They wrapped their arms around her telling her they loved her.

She remembers one day shortly after Quentin's funeral when Oliver and Tommy were talking.

"We need a way to get him" Oliver said 

"What so you can send him back" Tommy responded while Oliver glared. "Come on I know your talking about the promise"

Being unable to ever fully stay away from them Laurel walks over asking what promise causing both of them to jump.

"Tommy would be happy to explain" 

"Thanks Ollie. So uh we made your dad promise to never make you cry again and genius here wants to do something about it"

"Always knew you thought I was a genius" Oliver comments causing Laurel to raise her hand to hide her smile.

(Trust these two to make me smile even in the worst of times) Laurel thought 

"Hey look we made her smile" Tommy said while nudging Oliver

"Of course you guys did" Laurel responded as Oliver mentioned how it was due to his charm

Without those 2 Laurel doesn't know how she would have survived.

Oliver even begged Moria and Robert, even though it didn't take much convincing, to let her stay with them. Laurel was already considered part of the Queen family so they insured she stayed using any money necessary.

Technically Laurel was never adopted but they felt like her family especially Thea. The little sister she never got to have while growing up.

Except for Oliver. He didn't feel like family. He never did.

Oliver became more than a friend. They could both feel something growing between them.

At 15 they finally admitted their feelings and started dating.

"About time" Tommy would say as if he had been waiting a hundred years for this

At 18, when leaving high school, they started to discuss their future together. Oliver would help run Queen consolidated, getting a business degree, while Laurel would be a lawyer, helping anyone she could.

"Laurel Lance always trying to save the world"

"With you by my side it has no choice" Laurel responded before she kissed him

Throughout the 3 years together there had been a few bumps but nothing could split them apart. Ollie always loved to say not even death could keep them apart as they would always find each other.

The last time she heard him say that was when he was down on one knee asking to spend the rest of their lives together.

"Yes!"

There was never any other answer to that question.

When they turned 19 the mansion was packed. Everyone wanted to come and see the marriage. No expense was spared according to Moria despite the amount of times Laurel argued against it.

"One day Laurel you will accept being my daughter and let me spoil you rotten" Moria would always say 

Later that night while curdled up in Oliver arms she would say

"I can't believe we're finally here Ollie"

"Where else would I be Mrs Queen"

Everyone said how they were still in a honeymoon period even 3 years later. Everyone would sigh and say it would come to an end soon. Yet no one expected it to end the way it.

Oliver stepped onto the Queens gambit with his father.

"Just for business" he whispered one night "I'll be back in 2 weeks"

She never could have guessed that would be the last time they saw each other.

A week later the news reported that the Queens Gambit had sunk and currently no survivors were to be found.

She couldn't stay in their apartment and instead went immediately to the mansion.

Laurel lost any sense of calm she was still clinging to when Moria opened the door with red eyes.

She fell into Moria's outstretched arms unable to believe that this was happening again. Another person she loved gone.

Laurel pulled herself out of Moria's arms when she heard Thea walk down the stairs. It only took Thea a second to notice Laurel before she came rushing over, clinging to Laurel as if her life depended on it.

Laurel decides to look at a business degree a few weeks later knowing that she may have to help Queen Consolidated.

She tries to help Thea too. The 2 of them are slowly drowning as if they had gone on the boat too.

Thea is partying hard, taking and drinking anything thrown her way. 

Tommy tries to help both of them but Laurel convinces him to focus on Thea, knowing that she can't leave her studies or she would fall apart and she doesn't think she can go back together this time.

Thea doesn't even make it to her 14th birthday. She overdosed on multiple drugs as several of her friends had died to the same fate before her.

She couldn't take anymore losses, sometimes Laurel agrees with her but she isn't brave enough to do anything.

Guilt fills Laurel knowing she didn't do enough to help Thea. Tommy feels the same, maybe even worse as he was the one watching her.

That night they fall into bed together, the first of many nights together.

Laurel stays functioning through her studies and the night with Tommy until her studies finally end.

She doesn't know what to do with so many job offers, even when drowning she was almost top in her class. She ends up choosing not to take a job straight away.

She should have expected falling for Tommy. They were always together now, almost afraid to let go of each other in case something else happens.

Every time he smiles at her she felt her broken heart flutter and sometimes she thinks she would be ok.

Laurel stops drowning when Tommy is by her side. He keeps saving her in so many ways that sometimes she questions how he does it.

"Because of you. Without you I would be drowning too so I will always save you" he says with a smile

One day she would hate what he just said but back then she loved him so much for it.

When she is 27 a news report appears about the Queens Gambit. Someone survived.

She rushes to the mansion and tries not to be disappointed when it's not Oliver. She loves Robert, he was like a father after hers died, and is happy he is safe but can't help the tears slowly forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry but he didn't make it" Robert answers before she asks the question 

He pulls her into a tight embrace and realise it's not just her shaking.

Robert learned about Thea, learned that another one of his children is dead.

Laurel is amazed that he is not distant to her, Moria or Tommy but he does have an intense focus on something else most of the time.

She swears she heard him whisper one night that he would save this city and nothing would happen to them ever again.

A few months later that turns into a lie.

The undertaking happens in the glades.

Apparently Malcolm was nervous of Robert and the hood so he started it early.

On that day Laurel was going to CNRI to consider taking the job and Tommy came with her. For moral support he said, he isn't wrong but that's not the full reason. Being apart from each other is still difficult for them especially with all the stuff being dragged up by Robert's return.

They are not there for long before it starts. Most people get out of the building apart from them.

Tommy pushes her out of the way of falling debris but it all lands on him. More continues to fall and this time it pins her to the ground.

Laurel can see Tommy from her current position but can also see the metal bar impaling him and the blood slowly soaking his shirt.

"Hang on" she yells as she tries to free herself "Tommy talk to me please"

"I'm fine, don't try to move" he croaks out

"I need to get free, when I do I'll be there" 

"I love you Laur" he said as he falls limp

"Tommy! No please! Wake up, speak to me! Do something!" She yells as panic over takes her

She has been openly crying and screaming for 10 minutes before someone appears. 

The Hood.

He removes it to reveal Robert.

If she was rational right now she would say something but all Laurel can do is whimper.

"It will be fine Laurel, I'll get you out" he says as he puts a hand to Tommy's neck

He could tell from the start that Tommy was dead but he hoped for once he was wrong. That he wouldn't have to bury someone else he considers one of his children.

Yet now all he can do is protect and free the one still alive.

"I've got you" he says as he removes the debris and picks her up

Laurel hangs limply in his arms, thankfully not dead just tired.

When she wakes up in the Queen mansion she tells Robert and Moria she can't stay any longer. She has lost everything in Starling and needs a new start.

They both accept what she say and she plans to move to Central City.

Not before Moria makes sure she has everything even though Laurel tries to refuse. This is now an age old game they play and Laurel knows she will always lose but still puts up a fight anyway.

She is the last of them so they are acting almost over protective. They even make her promise to call them whenever she can. Laurel calls them weekly until the explosion.

"If you don't call often I will start a man hunt for you" Robert says jokingly 

Although it's hard to tell if he is joking given who he is.

Robert doesn't even need to ask Laurel to keep his secret as they both know she would never tell anyone. If she did she could easily lose another person she cares for.

Central City feels like a fresh new start, even though she is still dealing with grief and that never goes, but it never stays like that.

When she is 28, almost 29 given her birthday is next week, the particle accelerator explodes.

Laurel loses her voice for several days although she tries to convince herself this is just a normal sore throat and nothing to do with the explosion. Lots of people have been injured or are in trouble due to the explosion so she doesn't want to distract anyone especially when it's something so small.

A week later she gets her voice back as well as gaining the canary cry.

She would use it shortly after when she spots someone getting mugged and rushes to help them.

The power and the thrill she got from helping that person encourages her to put on mask.

She chooses the name Black Canary remembering a old story Quentin once told her about how Sara loved birds and that canaries were her favourite. It's the only thing she remembers about her sister.

After a few months of being Black Canary and getting into things, she was thankful about the old self defence and martial art lessons she had as a kid, her apartment gets stormed.

They are called argus yet are not here to arrest her for being the Black Canary. It's just for being a meta human.

Unfortunately Laurel is not one of the lucky meta humans, at this point she doubts she has any luck at all. The lucky ones, or technically the unlucky ones according to the argus agents, are the ones that get killed. They don't get tested or tortured they just get killed as their abilities are not considered useful.

She is there for 2 years. Trapped in a 10 by 10 room with no windows and the only sound is other metas screams.

She knows that she is now too broken. This was the straw that broke the camels back.

Yet instead of slowly dying in her room a saviour appears.

Hunter Zolomon.

Or Zoom as some know him.

She is 30 when he offers her the deal he offered every meta in the prison.

Join him or stay rotting in the cell?

No one turned him down.

When free one of the first things Laurel does besides a shower, food and a change of clothes was to search up all that had happened in the 2 years.

She learnt that her life was completely removed, no trace that Laurel Lance ever existed. Thanks to argus. Lucky she was looking for a job.

She found out Moria died to a man named Slade Wilson. She had to check if he was also dead otherwise she would happily abandon Zoom just to kill Slade. Luckily he was already killed by The Hood.

Robert was missing. Disappearing a few months after she was locked up.

(Guess he wasn't joking) was all she could think 

The last the hood was seen was performing several attacks on argus before disappearing off the face of the earth.

Thinking about how she was rescued made her question if it was actually Zoom.

(A meta would be useless against argus but The Hood. He could free everyone and Zoom just beat him to me)

This thought process made her send a text to Robert's old number, hoping he still had it. She never got a reply but sometimes she had the feeling of being watched and couldn't help but think it was Robert.

Laurel also discovered stuff about her mother and sister despite her better judgement. Apparently her mother and Sara's last name was Drake, her mothers maiden name. Turns out they also lived in Central City but died in a car accident a year ago.

This is how Laurel learns she no longer has any living family. Although she still hoped Robert was alive despite knowing her luck meant he had a better chance of being dead.

When she is 31 years old she becomes one of Zoom lieutenant.

That came with the joy of being feared by everyone but their was another bonus. She got to meet Reverb, Killer Frost and Deathstorm.

Laurel couldn't believe that here of all places, in a meta human army, that she would find friends again.

Laurel learns the thrill of killing and the joy of crumbling buildings. She felt powerful again like she did when she was Black Canary but better. 

This time she has her friends with her who also enjoy the destruction she causes.

Due to that feeling she changes her name. She is no longer Black Canary, a person trying to do good and keep a tie to her sister. 

She is now Black Siren a broken person who thrives on people's fear of her. A person who lost everything and has nothing to lose.

Knowing she has nothing she surprises herself when her heart opens up to another.

Reverb.

Reverb is the third man she fell in love with but was nothing like the others.

Oliver and Tommy stopped her from drowning whereas with Reverb they dive under the water together.

But again it didn't last. It never does.

One day Zoom appears telling her the flash, a man from another earth, had killed her friends and that they were going to attack his another earth.

But she know better.

Laurel will get another fresh start and leave Zoom to doom himself.

Hopefully the constant cycle of death stays on Earth 2.

**Author's Note:**

> Either a comment or kudos would be very nice


End file.
